readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Bergs
Bergs (later clarified to be Dr. Bergs) is a scientist that works at the Deep Space Array, and is often seen in season 1 assisting Sean's mother, Dr. Rafferty. In season 2 they are also seen working alongside Sydney's mom Dr. Skelley and the three of them appear to be employees reporting to Mindy's mom Dr. Melendez. Personality Bergs is a kind scientist that is always happy to provide the kids with science information. However, compared to his coworker, Dr. Rafferty, he can be a little bit goofy, especially considering his addiction to caffeine and pastries, and his slight naivety (such as when Sunspot steals his watch in one episode), he is still competent and well-intentioned. Appearance Bergs is a man with fair skin. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and round, black glasses. He wears an orange Hawaiian shirt with pink and orange flowers on them. He has a brown belt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Biography He makes his debut in Visit to Mom's Office, where he meets Jet. He helps show him around the DSA, and is impressed with his knowledge of space. He later appears as a judge for the titular contest in Solar System Bake-Off!. He compliments Mitchell on his Saturn V cake. He makes a cameo in the crowd in Kid-Kart Derby. In Comet Fever, he is at the neighborhood stargazing party and looks through the telescope to see if the comet Mindy saw was really a comet. In Asteroid Patrol, he, along with Dr. Rafferty, help the kids to understand how scientists track the skies for asteroids. Bergs has the honor of declaring the kids' treehouse as an official asteroid watch station. In Project Pluto, he participates in the DSA debate of whether Pluto should regain its planetary status or not. He demonstrates that Pluto should not be considered a planet due to its inability to "clear the neighborhood" with magnets. In Beep and Boop's Game, he and Dr. Rafferty get help from the children to get Boop over a Mars ravine by simulating actions via Beep. He later sets up a mystery of what game Beep and Boop are playing. In My Fair Jet, he does a presentation at the annual DSA Open House along with his co-worker and is nervous about the DSA's funding getting cut. In Lone Star, he reveals that he is the great-great-grandson of an early astronomer by the name of Lone Star. Sean gives the belt buckle that he dug up to Bergs. In Holidays in Boxwood Terrace, he appears in the audience during the pageant. He makes a cameo in Earth, Wind, and Flyer, riding a sailboat during a particularly windy day. In Mini-Golf at the DSA, he plays on the adult team along with his three co-workers. At one point, he is ashamed for missing the cup, comforts Mr. Peterson when he misses the cup and suspects that Mindy may be cheating by having Sunspot help her. Along with his co-workers, he compliments the children when they win. In [[Astronaut Ellen Ochoa!|''Astronaut Ellen Ochoa!]], he drinks a lot of coffee which makes him really hyper. Like his co-workers, he is really nervous about presenting their project to Ellen Ochoa. At one point, his mug with Ellen's face on it breaks, which devastates him. In [[Eye in the Sky|''Eye in the Sky]], he, along with Dr. Skelley, shows how satellites track the skies for weather. He also reveals that he, like Sean, was a space scout when he was younger, and he was also in the same troop as Sean: Troop 147. In ''Total Eclipse Block Party'', he is at the titular block party with Dr. Rafferty. They approve of Jet's idea of performing a song about the eclipse. Trivia *He was the only re-occurring human character that did not appear in ''Back to Bortron 7'', along with possibly Lillian. In fact, he did not appear in season 2 at all until "Earth, Wind, and Flyer". *In ''A Visit to the Planetarium'', the man at the booth has the same silhouette and voice as Bergs and is named Don, so it is likely that Bergs' first name may be Don. *His great-great-grandfather, Lone Star, has a striking resemblance to him. *He is almost always seen with a cup of coffee in his hand. Gallery FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e38 143458 preview 770x436.jpg Ready Jet Go - The kids win .png Ready Jet Go - Jet and Sydney cheering.png Ready Jet Go - Lillian, Skelley, and Bergs cameo.png GmMTsJR-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-BbOMqMm.jpg DrBergs.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 8.13.49 PM.png Beep Crosses the Ravine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Adults